


Group Chat:  Mommy issues

by TheFlyingAngels



Series: Group Chats [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Dysfunctionality, F/M, Gen, Mommy Issues, groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAngels/pseuds/TheFlyingAngels
Summary: A messy Batfam group chat.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Group Chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Group Chat:  Mommy issues

**Author's Note:**

> A messy Batfam group chat.

Jason made a group chat  
Jason invited dick, cass, tim, damian, steph, bruce, kate, barbara, alfred,

Dick : ummmm... I am confused, what's this ?

Barbara : ya what ?!?!?

tim : is it a groupchat of the batfam ???

steph : JASON PETER TODDD WHAT'S THIS?!?!

Jason : I made this cuz I have a question, and btw it's 'todd' not 'toddd'

steph : whatevaR

bruce : a question ?

Jason : ya... just one innocent question

kate : u made a groupchat with everyone in it, to ask one single question ?

Jason : well actually it was meant to be a group with only tim, dick, bruce but...

cass : and u invited everyone by mistake didn't u ?

Jason : ya...

dick : alright then ask your innocent question. And I am ready to answer! :-)

barbara : of course u are...

bruce : ask the question already!

Jason : ok ok, no need to be bruce Bruce

Jason : so, I was on patrol like everyday but... well I have met someone, we fought, and well in the end I won, this person deserves to die but... there is one problem...

Dick : where is the question ?

Jason : the question is :  
Is it ok if I kill my not-exactly-brother's mother ?

bruce : WAIT WHAT

dick : wait are u talking about TALIA, she is the only mother alive anyways... so it's her right ?

Jason : ya... do not tell damian!

damian : u realise I am here, and I saw everything.

Jason : SRSLY, just answer the question! Is it ok or not

Dick : not

barbara : not

bruce : not

kate : not

tim : not

steph : not

cass : not

damian : if I say ok father will ground me and mother will kill me later... so no

Jason : WHY NOT SHE IS THE WORST!

Alfred : mater jason, if you kill her, u won't get any cookies

bruce : thanks alfred

Jason : ugh, okkk /7ardrurgszrzd sheee tooookj myhyhy phooonneeer  
( translation : ugh, ok ...... she took my phone)

tim : WHAT'S THAT

Jason : talia : I took that idiot's phone, it wasn't that difficult.

bruce : TALIA

Jason : don't look so stunned bruce, the idiotic red bucket is tied up and unconscious now.

dick : JASON I AM COMING TO SAVE U , AND IT'S RED HOOD NOT BUCKET

tim : red bucket is a better name tho...

damian : this is a waste of time ,....

Jason : DAMIAN THOMAS WAYNE, ARE U CALLING ME A WASTE OF TIME! HOW DARE U ! U ARE OFFICIALLY GROUNDED FOR ALL UR LIFE!

barbara : lol damian is grounded by his own EVIL mommy

cass : R.I.P DAMIAN

dick : pooooor damian ....

Kate : dick, I thought u were saving Jason

dick : CHANGED MY MIND, TALIA IS MOORE SAVAGE and hot THAN HIM IN THIS CHAT

damian : first of all, u cannot ground me since u don't know where I am, second ... DID U JUST CALL HER SAVAGE AND HOTTTT grayson!!!!

tim : SAVVVVAAAAGE MAMA

bruce : ............. dick it's inappropriate to call ur brother's mother hot and savage, u too tim! you are BOTH grounded!

dick + tim : NOOOOO

cass : this woman has issues

steph : and her son has more...

damian : EXCUSE ME !?!?

Jason : young imbeciles, and it's lady Talia for you GRAYSON

dick : HOW DID SHE KNOW ABOUT MY SECOND NAME

Damian : mother u are embarrassing yourself, and Grayson, I told her about ur name

barbara : at least now we know where damian learned the second-name-calling problem! :-)

damian : SHUT UP GORDON !! I have no second-name-calling problem !!

everyone : YOU DO

steph changed her name to #mommy issues

#mommy issues : how u like my new name

tim : srsly steph?

bruce : why this name

#mommy issues : it's lady Stephanie for you DRAKE ! And btw I realised damian has mommy issues! :-0

damian : NO I DON'T BROWN!

Jason : BROWN ARE U MAKING FUN OF MY WAYS ?! IF U ARE THEN GET READY TO FEEL MY KATANA GOING THROUGH YOUR BODY!

#mommy issues changed her name to steph

steph : nooooo I am not!

barbara : and now we know where damian learned his infamous threats ! :-)

tim : thanks to LADY TALIA all dami's secrets are revealed!

damian : I can't let her say more I am going to end this!

dick : umm. Guys is damian going to save jason ?!? Or kill talia

bruce : idk, let's just hope both of the will survive!

Jason : GOT MY PHONE BACKKKKKK WOHHOOOO YAYA !!!!!! THANKS DEMON

Damian : I can assure u that's Todd! And this will be the last time I will ever save u ! ;-)

bruce : what happened to talia ???

Jason : she ran away after spamming all my chats and social media accounts! SHE DESTROYED MY LIFFEEE, SHE TOOK MY ONLY FAMILY NOOOOO!!

bruce : ...


End file.
